This invention relates to electromagnetic discharge apparatus. More particularly, it is concerned with electrodeless sources of visible light.
Electrodeless light sources which operate by coupling high frequency power to an arc discharge in an electrodeless lamp have been developed. These light sources typically include a high frequency power source connected to a coupling fixture having an inner conductor and an outer conductor disposed around the inner conductor. The electrodeless lamp is positioned adjacent to the end of the inner conductor. High frequency power is coupled to a light emitting electromagnetic discharge within the electrodeless lamp. A portion of the coupling fixture passes radiation at the frequencies of light produced, thus permitting the use of the apparatus as a light source.